


Chosen

by stellarose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Poisoning, Protective Kara Danvers, Sick Alex Danvers, Sick Lena Luthor, Worried Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose
Summary: When Alex and Lena both fall ill, Kara had trouble caring for them both, and accepting that this is a coincidence.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set a few months post whatever was supposed to happen at the end of Season 5. Lex is gone, and Kara and Lena are dating, as they should be.

“Alex! Perfect timing,” Kara said enthusiastically as she answered the phone call from Alex. Kara had had a good day at work, including a positive and constructive editorial meeting in the morning, gone for a walk at lunchtime with Nia when they’d figured out the perfect ending to an article Nia was writing, and had a great phone-interview with a source for an upcoming feature article in the afternoon. “I’m just turning off my computer and I’m about to leave the office. If you place the order for dinner, I can pick it up on my way past? Or we can eat later? Or both? I’m happy with both if you don’t want to eat at half-past-five like a couple of old ladies.”

“Ok, I’ll order you some food,” Alex said, sounding flat.

“Is something the matter?” Kara asked, holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder as she shoved her empty drink bottle and Tupperware container into her bag.

“I haven’t been feeling real well this afternoon, that’s all,” Alex replied.

“Aww, missing Kelly already? You only dropped her off at the airport this morning,” Kara teased.

“Shut-up, I’m not pining,” Alex said. “The potsticker place does chicken soup, right? Maybe some soup will help. Just thought I’d give you the heads up that I’m not going to be great company tonight, that’s all.”

“Do you want me to come to yours instead? Or we could get dinner tomorrow, or - ”

“No,” Alex said. “Im already on my way, and I’d rather be with you that home alone.”

Kara smiled. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Ok, don’t forget to pick up the food.”

“Oh, I never forget that,” Kara chuckled. “Bye for now.”

“Bye.”

Kara hung up, pocketed her phone and threw on her coat.

“Busy evening?” Nia asked.

“Just hanging out with Alex,” Kara said. “Kelly’s gone to that conference in Montreal where she’s presenting and everything, and I think Alex misses her already.”

“Is Kelly presenting tomorrow or Friday?” Nia asked. “Never mind, I’ll send her a message. See you tomorrow, Kara. Have fun with Alex.”

“See you, Nia. Don’t stay here all night!” Kara said.

“I won’t. I am closing everything off as we speak.”

Kara gave Nia a wave and made it out of the office without any further interruptions. Not long afterwards she was walking up the corridor to her apartment, the smell of the delicious things Alex had ordered and she had collected wafting from the carry-bag. The door to her apartment was unlocked and the were lights on, implying that Alex was already there and making herself at home by use of the spare key.

“Honey, I’m home,” Kara said, closing the door behind her with her foot. “Alex?” Kara placed the bag of food on the kitchen bench, and looked around for Alex. She placed her work bag on the dining table and hung up her coat. “Hey, Alex?”

“Kara?” Alex croaked.

Kara furrowed her brow, and followed the sound of Alex’s voice to her bedroom. “Alex? Are you ok?”

Alex was sitting on the edge of Kara’s bed, slumped forward with her head resting in her hands. “Not really,” she mumbled.

“What’s wrong? Oh, man, you look like shit, Alex,” Kara said, sitting beside her sister and wrapping her arm across her shoulders.

“I said I didn’t feel well,” Alex said, sitting up straight.

Kara looked at Alex’s pale complexion and flushed red cheeks. She felt Alex’s forehead with the back of her hand. “You’re burning up.”

“Am I?”

“Alex, what - what do I do?” Kara asked.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Alex muttered.

“Do you think you’re going to be sick, or are you going to be sick?”

“I am going to be sick,” Alex clarified.

Kara half-lifted Alex to her feet and hurried her into the bathroom. Kara’s phone pinged in her pocket, but she ignored it. She managed to help Alex out of her leather jacket before Alex retched and vomited into the toilet.

“It’s ok, get it out,” Kara said, rubbing Alex on the back with one hand, while holding her hair back with the other. “You can’t even last half a day without Kelly,” Kara said gently, trying to distract herself somewhat from Alex being violently ill beside her. “Maybe you’re allergic to her crossing the continent without you. Maybe next time you’ll have to go with her.”

Alex sat back and looked at Kara, tears in her eyes.

“Are you finished?” Kara asked kindly.

Alex shook her head, hiccuped and leant forward to be sick again.

Twenty minutes later, they were still in the bathroom, Alex lying curled on the floor with her head resting on a rolled-up towel, and Kara sitting beside her holding a cold face cloth to Alex’s forehead.

“You’re going to be ok,” Kara said, looking down at Alex’s pained expression. Kara felt helpless as there was little she could do but reassure Alex. Alex moaned and rolled onto her side, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“I don’t think you could possibly have anything left to throw up, so that’s something,” Kara said, feeling the need to fill the silence. She had grabbed a bottle of water for Alex from the kitchen, but whenever Alex tried to drink, she seemed to throw up twice as much. “Do you want me to help you have a shower? You’re staying here tonight, no arguments. You can wear some of my pyjamas.”

“Mmm…” Alex groaned.

“Is that a yes? Do you want a shower? Or just to lie here for a little bit longer.”

“Lie here,” Alex muttered.

“Ok,” Kara said, turning the face cloth over and stroking Alex’s hair. “You let me know when you’re ready. Please don’t fall asleep on my bathroom floor though.”

“Mmm.”

“Did you eat something bad? Airport food? It’s not like you to get sick like this.”

“Mmmm…”

“You’re right. We can speculate when you’re feeling better. You’re still all feverish. Oh! I left the food out on the bench. It’d still be all right, right? It’ll just be at room temperature. I’ll put it in the fridge soon. I need to - ”

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Shhh…”

“Oh, sorry,” Kara whispered. “I’ll go put the food in the fridge.”

“K.”

Kara stood up, stepped over Alex and went out to the kitchen, putting the lukewarm take-away in the fridge. She’d eat those potstickers once she had Alex tucked up in bed. Kara took the opportunity to get changed out of her work clothes which now smelt of vomit and to find somethingclean for Alex. Even though it would only take her a couple of minutes to fly to Alex’s apartment and get a bag of things for her, she didn’t want to leave Alex while she was curled in the foetal position on the bathroom floor. As Kara changed her trousers, her phone fell out of the pocket and landed on the floorboards with a clunk. Kara picked it up.

_One new message:_

_Lena_ ❤️ _: Can you give me a call_

Kara pulled on her sweatpants while the phone rang. “Hey! Lena! Sorry I didn’t you back call earlier,” Kara said, scooping up her clothes with her spare hand to put in the laundry basket.

“That’s ok,” Lena replied. “Are you still at work?”

“No, no, I’m at home. Alex is here and she’s really sick, as in she vomited up everything she’s eaten in the last week and is now lying on my bathroom floor levels of sick.”

“Oh, that’s awful. Well, you take care of her,” Lena said.

“Of course. I’ll call you in the morning, ok?”

“Ok. Call me if you need anything. Make sure she gets plenty of fluids.”

“I’ve been trying, and she’s been throwing them straight back up,” Kara said.

“Oh. Well, take care, Kara. Love you.”

“Love you too. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Lena said, and hung up.

Kara put her phone on the charger, found some clothes for Alex, then returned to the bathroom. “Ready for a shower now?”

Alex gave an awkward half-shrug.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kara said, helping Alex into a sitting position.

Alex coughed.

“You’re going to be sick again, aren’t you?” Kara asked.

“Yeah,” Alex breathed.

“Oh, Alex,” Kara said, as Alex retched and dribbled into the toilet, Kara holding her upright. She used the facecloth to wipe Alex’s chin. “Straight into the shower,” Kara said, stripping Alex off and sitting her in the shower. Alex didn’t protest as Kara adjusted the heat of the shower to tepid. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head against the tiles.

“This is kind of awkward,” Kara said. “And a little embarrassing. But I think you’re too sick to notice or care. Or to listen to what I’m saying. I need to put a wash on. I’ll toss your clothes in too. I’ll message Kelly once I get you into bed. I know it’s already midnight in Montreal, but she’d probably want to know. I know that you’d want to know if she was sick. I’ll call Eliza too. Should I get you any medication? The pharmacy will still be open. Eliza will know what to get. Lena said I need to make sure you stay hydrated and…” Kara trailed off as she listened, trying to block out the noise from the shower. She swallowed and looked at Alex. Kara’s stomach tightened. “Alex?”

“Mmm?”

“Umm,” Kara swallowed and collected her thoughts. She had to finish showering Alex and put her to bed. Then she had to message Kelly and call Eliza. National City was a big, busy, noisy place, and Kara was standing in the bathroom with the fan on and the shower going. Of course it was hard to hear faint sounds across the city. Kara would know if something was wrong with Lena or in the city generally. Wouldn’t she? Lena would call her. She’d use the watch to send a signal or she’d call or send a message. “I think we have a problem and I think I’m a terrible girlfriend.”

“Mmm,” Alex moaned.

“Alex?”

“Mmm?”

“I can’t leave you,” Kara said, her eyes burning with tears. “But I think there’s something wrong with Lena.”

…

Lena hung up the phone and put it down on the kitchen bench, holding onto the bench for support, and mentally kicking herself for not being able to tell Kara what was going on. She’d wanted to ask Kara to come over because she wasn’t feeling well. She hated that disclosing any weakness was still so ridiculously hard. During the afternoon Lena had dosed herself up with painkillers in an attempt to subdue her rising temperature and increasing nausea, but it had hardly helped. As the evening had progressed, Lena had felt increasing shaky and weak. At first she’d assumed it was nothing, or it was something she ate, or it was something someone in the office had kindly shared, but after getting off the phone with Kara, Lena thought differently. It wasn’t a coincidence that Alex was sick too. It couldn’t be. Not when it sounded like her symptoms were almost identical to Lena’s.

Lena grabbed a notepad and pen and scribbled a note for Kara, forcing herself to keep her breathing steady and fighting to keep her eyes focussed. Despite the fever and the pain and cramps in her body, she knew all too well what was happening. A wave of nausea rolled over Lena and she abandoned the note, hurrying to the bathroom, pitifully wishing that Kara was there to hold back her hair and tell her that everything was going to be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was asleep within moments of Kara putting her to bed. Kara placed a bucket and towel beside the bed, just in case, and a bottle of water on the bedside table. She then went around the apartment, closed the curtains, locked the door and put the washing on. She almost felt overwhelmed at how much she needed to do. Kara called Lena and left a message, trying to ignore the panic growing inside her. Was Lena going to dinner with the Senator and those other government officials tonight? Or was it tomorrow? Lena would tell her if something was really wrong, wouldn’t she?

Kara messaged Kelly and then called Eliza, who gave Kara a lot of reassurance, and a list of things to buy from the pharmacy when she was able to go.

“You take care as well, Kara,” Eliza said. “I know it’s highly unlikely that you’ll catch whatever it is that poor Alex has, but you still need to look after yourself, or you won’t be able to take care of her. Have you had any dinner?”

“There’s potstickers I can reheat in the fridge,” Kara said.

“Maybe eat those before you bleach the bathroom. Or wait if you think the smell is too much.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kara said, the idea of potstickers feeling like a light at the end of a very long tunnel.

“Is something on your mind?” Eliza asked.

“No. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Kara…”

Kara sighed. Even miles away, Eliza knew when something was troubling her. “I’m worried about Lena,” Kara confessed. “She asked me to call her earlier and when I did I was in the middle of caring for Alex so I never gave her the chance to say what she needed to and I can hear her out there, but I think something’s wrong, and she didn’t answer my call just now, and I - ”

“Woah, slow down, Flash,” Eliza said.

Kara took a deep breath. “What do I do?”

“That depends. What do you think the problem is?”

“I think she’s sick. Like Alex,” Kara confessed, plopping onto the couch.

“That sounds… unlikely,” Eliza said.

“Unless there’s some kind of conspiracy and someone or something has targeted my two most important people and I can’t leave Alex, but staying here means that Lena - if Lena is as sick as Alex was, then she shouldn’t be alone, but I - ”

“If you believe that to be the case, and Alex is tucked up in bed, then fly over to Lena’s and check on her. You have my permission to leave Alex for a few minutes. If Lena’s ok, you come straight back home and Alex will be none the wiser but you will be feeling a million times better. If Lena is sick, well, then you’ll have to decide what to do, but I recommend bringing her home with you.”

“I wish I could give you a hug right now,” Kara said.

“So do I,” said Eliza. “Now go, you can talk your silly old mom later.”

“Thank-you for helping me.”

“Thank- _you_ for helping Alex. Especially with Kelly being out of town.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“Ok. I love you Kara, and I’m very proud of you.”

Kara swallowed. “Love you too,” she said, and hung up. Kara took a deep breath and called Lena again. The phone rang out. Kara pocketed her phone. “Alex? I promise I’ll be right back,” she whispered to Alex’s sleeping form. “Eliza’s right. I need to know, and Lena’s not answering, and… I’ll be right back.” Kara gave Alex a kiss on the forehead then walked over to the window. She pushed the curtains aside just far enough to find the handle, opened the door and launched into the night.

The moment Kara landed on Lena’s balcony, she knew that she was right to be worried. The large glass door was unlocked as usual: no one other than Kara could access Lena’s penthouse this way.

“Lena?” Kara called as she opened the door and hurried straight to the bathroom. “Lena? Oh, no no no, Lena…”

Lena lay shivering on the bathroom floor. Kara grabbed a towel and wiped Lena’s face, then another to place under her head.

“Lena? Hey, can you hear me? Look at me, Lena, please,” Kara begged, holding Lena’s clammy hand.

Lena’s eyes fluttered open and she looked around the bathroom, but her eyes were unfocussed and she soon closed them again.

“What do I do?” Kara swallowed, knowing she wouldn’t get an answer. She couldn’t leave Lena here like this, and she hated that she’d left Alex alone. “You’re probably nauseous and you’re probably going to vomit on me, but I am taking you back to my place, ok?” Kara said.

Lena gave Kara’s hand a weak squeeze, which Kara took as consent.

“Since I’m here, I might as well make the most of it,” Kara said, and hurried into Lena’s bedroom, stuffing her pyjamas, clean underwear and a few other essentials into her overnight bag. Kara flung the bag over her shoulder, then returned to the bathroom where she scooped Lena up off the floor. Lena groaned.

“Just hold on, Lena,” Kara said, carefully manoeuvring back to the balcony. “It’s gunna be ok.”

Kara flew as fast as she dared back across the city, landing gently back in her bedroom, grateful to see that Alex hadn’t moved. Lena coughed and Kara carried her to the bathroom, worried Lena was going to be sick again. “I’m sorry, I haven’t had time to clean since Alex was sick in here, but at least it’s cleaner than your bathroom, which is awful to say. Just - just one moment,” Kara said, carefully lying Lena on her side on the tiles. She dumped Lena’s bag at the foot of her bed and quickly grabbed some more towels.

“Siri, call Eliza,” Kara said, placing her phone on the basin and flicking it to loud speaker.

“Calling Eliza Danvers,” Siri responded.

“Kara, darling, are you all right?”

“I’ve got Lena,” Kara said, tears stinging her eyes. “What do I do?”

“I don’t understand, honey,” Eliza said, “I can’t see you, Kara. Are you at home?”

“She was lying in her own sick, Eliza,” Kara said, trying not to cry. “I brought her back to my place. Alex hasn’t stirred. She’s ok. Sort of. Comparatively.”

“All right,” Eliza said calmly. “Has Lena got a temperature?”

“Yes.”

“Higher than Alex’s?”

“I - I don’t know,” Kara said, “After the shower, Alex was sick again, but then she seemed to settle. Lena’s still hot.”

“Ok. Can you get Lena into the shower?”

Kara nodded.

“Kara?”

“Sorry, yes,” Kara said. “She’s got vomit in her hair, Eliza. I - I wasn’t there to…”

“Clean her up, and get her into bed. Try to get her to drink something. You’ve got to get fluids back into them both.”

“Do I need to call a doctor?”

“I don’t think they’d tell you anything different, honey,” Eliza said. “Unless they start having trouble breathing, or vomiting up blood or anything other than traditional stomach contents, or have a temperature over 106 degrees, then fluids and rest is really all that can be offered.”

“Can you stay on the phone?” Kara asked, her voice cracking as she began to undress Lena.

“Of course, Kara. I’m here as long as you need me.”

…

It was almost an hour later before Kara sunk onto the couch, a large, comforting bowl of re-heated potstickers in one hand, and chopsticks in the other. Kara was feeling completely overwhelmed, but she took Eliza’s advice; taking care of herself before she worried about anything else. Lena and Alex were both tucked up in her bed. They were safe, even if they were very unwell. Kara scoffed down all the potstickers, knowing there was enough to feed two, but needing the comfort food before tackling everything else she had to do.

After finishing the bowlful of food and placing it aside, Kara sent a quick text to Nia, saying she wouldn’t be at work the following day, and would email HR in the morning. She then emptied the washing machine, stuffing the damp clothes and towels into the dryer before reloading the washing machine with more towels and Lena’s clothes. Kara then collected the cleaning products needed to scrub the bathroom. Once she was done, she took a shower, threw her own clothes into the washing machine, turned it on, and then found some blankets to curl up on the couch with.

Kara turned on the TV, put it on the cooking channel and turned the sound right down, not wanting to wake Lena or Alex. She still couldn’t settle, so made herself a big cup of tea and grabbed a bag of BBQ chips. Kara’s phone pinged.

_Nia: Sorry I didn’t see your message earlier, my phone was on the charger and I was watching Netflix. Is everything ok? Need any help?_

Kara thought for a moment as she settled back on the couch before replying.

_Alex and Lena are both sick, both at mine now. This feels targeted. I’ll let you know if we need anything. No bad guys to punch, which makes things difficult._

_I hate intangible bad guys. That certainly sounds suspicious. Let me know if there is ANYTHING I can do to help, like if you find a bad guy who does need punching, or just want me to pick up some supplies or whatever._

_Will do._

_Promise?_

_Promise_

_Good. Goodnight. I’ll message you in the morning._

_Ok. Goodnight._

Kara put her phone down and again tried to focus on the TV to force herself to relax. The bag of chips proved to be of more comfort.

…

When Kara awoke, it took her a moment to remember where she was and why she could hear someone giving instructions on how to make fish burritos. She sat up, pushed the nest of blankets aside and found the remote to turn off the TV. Neither Alex nor Kara had stirred during the night. Kara stretched; the couch was not nearly as comfortable as her bed. She stood up and immediately busied herself, deciding to keep occupied rather than confront her fears and various troubling emotions.

Kara got dressed into a comfortable sweatshirt and leggings, tied back her hair and made herself breakfast. While eating breakfast she emailed HR, replied to Nia’s early morning message, and sent text messages to Eliza and Kelly, giving them a morning update, despite having little to say. After breakfast Kara sorted out the washing, what needed to be folded up and put away, and what needed to go in the dryer. Kara tidied up her breakfast things, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She checked the time. It wasn’t even eight o’clock.

Kara curled herself into the armchair in her bedroom and pulled out her phone. There were messages from Eliza, Nia and Kelly. Kara read them all, and decided to reply later. She looked at Alex and Lena, asleep in the bed. What would have happened if she hadn’t gone to Lena’s? What if Alex had decided to go home, instead of coming to Kara’s in the first place? What if…

“Please both be ok,” Kara said quietly, tears filling her eyes, wishing her mind would be quiet. “Because I don’t understand what’s happening, or what I’m supposed to do, but I don’t think this was an accident or a fluke. And I - I really need you both. So, please, please be ok.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Alex awoke, it took her a few moments to realise that she was in Kara’s bed, and it was Lena who was sleeping by her side. “The heck?” she mumbled, her voice croaky and her throat sore. She lifted her head and looked around, spotting Kara sitting in the armchair. “Kara?”

“Alex!” Kara grinned, putting down her phone and jumping off the chair, racing to Alex’s side.

Alex rested her head back down. Everywhere hurt. “I’ve woken up… next to stranger bedfellows… namely Sara Lance, but… what the heck? Lena knows I’m not you, right?”

Kara’s face fell. She sat down on the edge of the bed beside Alex. “I don’t know. I think Lena is in worse condition than you,” she said softly.

“What do you mean?” Alex croaked.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, please,” Alex said. Kara grabbed the drink bottle sitting on the bedside table and held it to Alex’s lips. Alex drank greedily, downing two-thirds of the bottle.

“You’re not going to bring that back up?” Kara asked.

“No, and I’m so sorry,” Alex said, her mouth and throat feeling a little better from the drink. “I vomited everywhere, didn’t I?”

“On the whole, your aim wasn’t terrible, but…”

Alex chuckled. “Thank-you for looking after me,” she said. “Of all the nights to get sick, it has to be when Kelly’s away, but why is Lena here?”

Kara focussed on the water bottle. “It’s - she got sick too. She…” Kara trailed off and clenched her jaw.

“Kara?” Alex said gently, pulling her arm out of the covers and taking Kara’s hand. “What happened?”

“Lena was sick too. I - I found her in her bathroom and brought her back here and… I - you were already in bed, and Eliza said it was ok. She said it was ok to check on Lena because she wasn’t answering her phone and I had a feeling that something was wrong, and I’m sorry I had to leave you, but Lena - Lena wasn’t ok. I wasn’t there. I didn’t know. Or, well, I sort of knew. I knew something wasn’t right, but I couldn’t leave you. You were so unwell, and I couldn’t leave you and - ”

“It wasn’t food poisoning,” Alex said, as much to herself as to Kara as she realised what Kara was implying.

Kara shook her head. “I think it was targeted.”

“Kara, it’s going to be all right,” Alex said, giving Kara’s hand a squeeze. “I was safe, and Lena wasn’t. You did the right thing.”

Kara closed her eyes tightly. “You were so sick, Alex. You just kept vomiting and you were all feverish and I - then I found Lena, and she hadn’t had anyone to help her…”

Alex felt rage rise within her. Kara was right; someone had done this on purpose. Someone wanted to hurt Kara, by targeting her and Lena, and they’d succeeded. “Come here,” Alex said, letting go of Kara’s hand and lifting up the covers.

“What?” Kara sniffed.

“Get in the bed.”

“But you - I’m…”

Alex shuffled across. “Get in.”

Kara sighed feeling defeated. She couldn’t bring herself to argue with Alex, so she climbed in her bed beside Alex. She adjusted the blankets as Alex pulled her in for a hug.

“Have you called Kelly?” Alex asked.

“I messaged her last night and this morning,” Kara said. “You can call her, even though you sound all croaky. I put your phone on the charger on the floor just over there.”

Alex smiled and pushed Kara’s hair out of her face. “And mom?”

“Yes. I was on the phone to her for ages last night.”

“And your work?”

“I sent an email to HR, and one to Lena’s assistant.”

“J’onn?”

“I knew I forgot someone! No, not J’onn. Not yet.”

“That’s ok,” Alex said. “He’ll understand.”

Kara nodded. “Do you promise you’re going to be ok?”

“I promise, as both a doctor and your sister,” Alex said. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus while suffering from the world’s worst hangover, but I will be ok. Especially with such a super nurse,” she said, giving Kara a slight squeeze.

“I still feel like it’s somehow my fault,” Kara mumbled.

“Hey, at least Lena knew what she was signing up for. I did’t get to choose my family,” Alex said.

“Don’t tease,” Kara pouted.

“You know I wouldn’t trade you for the world, though,” Alex said.

“I know,” Kara said. “I just hate it when you’re used against me.”

“I know. I hate it too. But you know what I wouldn’t hate?” Alex said. “Some toast with butter.”

Kara looked at Alex, “Don’t you mean butter with toast? You lather it on so generously, that the bread is really just a vessel to transport the butter.”

“Oh, please, you do the same,” Alex said. “But I would only like a little bit. I’m not sure I can handle that much dairy quite yet. You have salted butter, right?”

“Yes, and unsalted for baking,” Kara said, sliding out of bed. “I should probably go to the pharmacy too. Eliza said to get Hydralyte and some other medication. I’ve got it written down.”

“Do you want to do that first?” Alex said.

“I can make your toast…”

“No, go to the pharmacy. It’ll only take ten minutes. I’m happy just to doze.”

“Ok,” Kara said. “But you don’t feel like you’re going to be sick again?”

“No,” Alex said. “I’m gunna be ok, Kara. And please stop blaming yourself. Lena and I will both be ok. I promise.”

…

Half an hour later, Alex sat propped up in bed, finishing off a piece of toast. She’d had half a bottle of berry-flavoured Hydralyte, and was feeling somewhat better, though her chest and stomach muscles were still tender from being sick. Lena slept on.

“You know what else is strange?” Alex said to Kara, who was once again positioned in the armchair.

“Yeah…?”

“This happened when Kelly was out of town too. And not just out of town, she’s on the other side of the continent, so it’s not as though she can race back to help out.”

“It does seem strange.”

“Whoever did this knew,” Alex said, placing the plate on the bedside table. “They knew Kelly would be gone. They knew Lena wasn’t staying here, or you weren’t staying at her’s, which happens what, a couple of times a week?”

“But if Lena was here, then you wouldn’t have come,” Kara said.

“You’re right,” Alex said, “Not if I was feeling sick.”

The sisters looked at one another. Lena exhaled loudly and rolled onto her back.

“Lena?” Kara asked, jumping up. “Lena? Did we wake you up? Are you…?”

“Shh,” Lena breathed. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked around. “Why is… Alex…?”

“In bed beside you?” Alex finished. “I asked the same question when I woke up. I was sick too, and Kara put us in bed together.”

“Huh,” Lena said, closing her eyes.

“Are you - do you feel ok?” Kara asked.

“No,” Lena mumbled, rolling back onto her side.

“Do you feel like you’re going to be sick again? Or you just feel ill generally? Or - ?”

“Ill generally,” Lena said.

“Oh,” Kara said.

“You need to have some liquids, Lena. Kara bought you a Hydralyte. It will help.”

“It’s lemonade flavour,” Kara said, “I know you prefer that to orange or berry.”

“Mmm,” Lena said, wishing she could fall back into a dreamless, painless sleep. “This was planned. It’s mal…”

“Malefic?” Kara asked, eyes widening.

“Malware,” Lena muttered. “In the digital calendars.”

“I haven’t used a digital calendar since I left the DEO,” Alex said.

“But Kelly does,” Lena breathed. “And Kara. And me. Cross-reference. It’s in the note. I think.”

“What note?” Alex asked.

“I got you a straw,” Kara said, kneeling at Lena’s side with the bottle of Hyrdalye. Lena opened her eyes and met Kara’s, but seeing Lena’s usually bright and sparkling green-blue eyes looking flat and dull didn’t fill Kara was confidence. Lena sipped at the drink Kara offered.

“Lena,” Alex asked gently. “What note?”

“On the bench, at home,” Lena said between sips.

Alex looked over at Kara.

“It’s the middle of the morning,” Kara said, “I can’t exactly fly across the city. And going as Supergirl would make it look as though Supergirl was committing daylight robbery.”

“How long would it take you to go the traditional, earth-person way?” Alex asked.

“At this time of day? Depends on how the buses line up.”

“Take my bike,” Alex said.

“Really?”

“You’ll be there in five minutes if you get the lights, eight if you don’t.”

“But I - ”

“Kara, I’m relatively ok, and Lena is going to be asleep again in a few minutes. Go and get the note. We need to know what she knows.”

Kara looked at Lena, who again had closed her eyes. Kara placed the drink on the bedside table. “Where are your keys?” she asked Alex.

…

“How’d you go?” Alex called when she heard Kara return.

Kara dumped Alex’s keys and helmet on the kitchen table and went to the bedroom. “I found the note on the kitchen bench, but Lena, this is an illegible mess,” Kara said. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into the middle of the bed between her sister and her girlfriend.

Lena rolled onto her back. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

Kara settled up near the headboard. “I love you anyway,” she said.

“Don’t go getting soppy with each other or I will be sick again,” Alex said. “Let me have a look at the note.”

Lena nestled against Kara. Kara stroked her hair. “See?” she said, handing the note to Alex. “I can make out about four words.”

“It’s not that bad,” Alex said, looking at the note. “Lex and I tried to…something something,” Alex said, trying to read the note. “Some - oh, pharmaceuticals, something to reverse engineer, whole line of scribble, but with umm…something something aspirin makes it something. I thought Lex destroyed all something. Something malware in the something. I can’t read the rest of that line and then it seems to stop mid-sentence.”

“It’s my fault…” Lena muttered, turning away from Kara.

“No, Lena, whatever happened to you and Alex, it is not your fault,” Kara insisted, rubbing Lena’s shoulder. “Lex is gone. This must be something else.”

“It’s not,” Lena said.

“Lena, did whatever it was you and Lex were trying to make whenever it was react negatively to aspirin?” Alex said, still trying to make sense of the note.

“Mmm.”

“How many did you have?” Alex asked.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“Lena?”

“Six,” Lena breathed. “You?”

“Two after I got a headache and started feeling feverish,” Alex said. “Soon after that I started to feel queasy and I knew I was going to be sick, so there was no point in taking more.”

“I’m so stupid,” Lena muttered.

“What? No you’re not. You couldn’t have known why you were feeling ill. It’s normal to take aspirin,” Kara said.

“It’s my own fault,” Lena said, wishing she could disappear into the pillows.

“Lena…”

“Kara, just let me be miserable, please,” Lena said, feeling too unwell to even cry.

“No,” Kara said, sliding under the covers and wrapping her arms around Lena. “Because you are not at fault. You didn’t do this to yourself or to Alex. One of Lex’s associates or something must behind this, but it is not on you.”


End file.
